Sticking Together
by TheCrimsonLlama
Summary: Their infatuation with each other started at a young age when they were just children. As they grew, their love for each other grew with them. No one would have ever guessed that the two princes of Asgard could ever fall for each other. Thorki. DISCONTINUED
1. The New Baby

Sticking Together

Chapter One

It was raining and thundering out the day Odin returned home to Asgard from the war in Jotunheim. Had the weather been better, the King and the warriors would have been greeted by hordes of happy Asgardians. Instead, they rode in silence back to the palace and to their homes. The small bundle in his arms wiggled and cooed softly. He looked down at the baby boy, watching as the child looked up at him with wide green eyes.

He knew Frigga had been craving another child for a while now. They both loved their eldest son, Thor, dearly. But, when they'd tried to bear another child, they found that something had happened to make the Queen sterile. He felt horrible for his wife, so that was one of the reasons as to why he'd taken the tiny Jotun child. The little boy would have been absolutely puny in Frost Giant terms and never would have fit in there. He was even rather small in Asgardian terms.

When they got back to the palace, he dismounted and gently bounced the baby in his arms. He had taken the child for multiple reasons. If there were ever a day when they needed to negotiate with the Jotuns for peace, he figured the little boy could be an olive branch. But he'd unofficially adopted the child mainly because he knew Frigga wanted another child, and he did as well. When he'd touched the Jotun child, he'd immediately turned himself pale with green eyes, as if looking for approval from the man holding him. The child was a mage and would eventually have a lot of power if he ever needed it, that was certain.

"Darling, you've returned." Frigga said with a grin when he walked back into the palace, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his cheek lightly. He kissed her back gently, smiling back at her.

"Yes, and I don't plan on leaving for a long while." He replied with a small chuckle to her before moving to hand her the child.

Frigga took the cooing and wiggling bundle, gazing with awe down at the little thing. "Honey, what is this?" she asked curiously, looking up at him as she bounced the little boy.

"It's our newborn son, darling. I found him abandoned in a ruined Jotun temple, starving and left to die." Odin replied with a small smile to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close as he watched the baby boy wiggle happily and coo softly as he looked around at his new home. "What will we name him?" he asked curiously.

Frigga thought for a bit before smiling. "Loki. His name is Loki Halldor Odinson." She replied with a smile down to their little boy, their little Loki. "He's so precious, honey. You're wonderful, do you know that?"

Odin grinned and chuckled a bit, hugging her and kissing her cheek before gently stroking the little boy's cheek with a finger. "I think you've told me that a couple of times, yes." He replied with a grin as Loki cooed happily, leaning into his finger.

"Mama, what's that?" A small voice behind them asked. Odin and Frigga turned and smiled when they found Thor standing behind them, rubbing his eyes and looking up at them curiously.

Frigga smiled and knelt down in front of Thor, showing him the small baby in her arms. "Thor, this is your baby brother, Loki."

Thor looked down at the little baby in his mother's arms, smiling a bit when it looked up at him and cooed, smiling and sticking out his tongue. "He's cute. Hello, Loki." He said with a smile to the baby, watching as his baby brother wiggled his arms free of the blanket and waved them about. He moved to gently take hold of one of Loki's tiny hands. "I'm Thor, Loki. I'm your big brother. I'm going to keep you safe." He said to the child with a smile.

Frigga moved to gently pass Loki over to Thor to hold, rather liking how well their son was taking the news of the new baby. The baby cooed to him before cuddling into his chest and letting his eyes slip shut as he fell asleep.

"Mama, he's sleeping." Thor whispered to Frigga, not really knowing what to do. Frigga just nodded and smiled, chuckling a bit.

"Yes, he is. You're a natural at this, Thor." She replied with a smile to the blonde boy.

"I'm going to be the best big brother ever!" Thor said happily, looking down at his new baby brother. He couldn't wait until Loki was older so he could take him out to the gardens and the training grounds to watch the warriors train and play with his baby brother. He was going to be the one to show his little brother the world they lived in and all the wonder and magic there.

Frigga smiled at how eager Thor seemed to be about his new baby brother. "Come along, Thor. You can help us put Loki to bed, then you'll have to go to sleep, too." She said, walking with their son back to her and Odin's bedchambers. She waited on the bed with their sons while Odin moved the baby cradle into their room for Loki.

Thor smiled and held Loki close, watching as the baby slept peacefully in his arms. He couldn't wait to tell Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg about his new baby brother the next morning when they all went out to play before they had to start their studies. He wanted to show Loki off to as many people as he possibly could and tell them all about how happy he was to be a big brother.

When the cradle was set up with blankets and a couple stuffed animals, Thor moved to set Loki down in it, unwrapping him from the blanket. He helped Frigga to put him in some tiny pajamas.

"Night, Night, Loki. I love you." Thor said to the baby with a smile before kissing his forehead softly and handing him a stuffed rabbit, watching as his baby brother grabbed the bunny and hugged it tightly.

With that, Frigga walked Thor back to his bedchambers, kissing his cheek and tucking him back into bed. "Goodnight, Thor. Sleep well, darling."

"Mommy, do you think Loki likes me?" Thor asked softly.

"I think he loves you very much." Frigga confirmed before blowing out the candles and letting her son sleep, returning to her own bedchambers to do the same.


	2. Bird

**A/N: And, here's chapter two! Thanks so much for the support so far with this one, you're all amazing. If you have an idea or something, go ahead and review. I have a rough idea of where I want this to go, but the middle parts are a bit fuzzy.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Loki grew rather quickly through his first couple years of life. He'd displayed how clever he was, especially for such a small boy, at an early age, talking and saying his first words before people truly expected him to. Frigga would say something to him, and he'd repeat it back to her with a small smile as it was made clear that he was trying as much as he could to understand them. Then, only a couple months later, he'd begun standing up with the help of a chair or something to hold on to. Soon enough, he was walking on his own, toddling around the palace happily.

"Brovver! Brovver!" He cried out to Thor as he toddled along behind the blonde.

Thor turned around and couldn't help but smile at the sight of his tiny younger brother toddling towards him with his arms held out in front of him, moving as quickly as his tiny legs would allow.

"Are you sure we should take him with, Thor? You know how curious he gets. Besides, my mother says the training grounds are no place for little kids like him." Fandral asked, watching as Loki caught up with them and the small boy grabbed Thor's hand in his own tiny hands.

"Woki go wif brovver." Loki said determinedly, staying close to his older brother, who just smiled a bit and ruffled his raven curls lovingly.

"Alright, Loki. But you need to stay right by me and Fandral." Thor said to Loki, crouching down to look the child in the eyes. Loki smiled his tiny smile and nodded.

With that, they started off to the training grounds, meeting Hogun, Sif, and Volstagg there. The warriors and soldiers of the realm were already beginning their training, fighting each other with dulled swords. They sat down next to the other three, Loki climbing into Thor's lap and leaning against his larger older brother.

They watched with amusement as the soldiers fought each other. Loki smiled as he watched, but gasped when he saw a baby bird fall from a tree on the other side of the training grounds. "Oh, no!" he cried before pulling away from Thor and running off, straight down the middle of the training grounds to get to the bird.

"Loki, no!" Thor cried, though it was too late. The soldiers all froze as the tiny prince ran past them and over to the bird, watching as the child crouched down and took the thing in his hands. Thor ran over to Loki promptly, gently rubbing his shoulder.

"Is huwt, brovver. Birdie huwt." Loki said to Thor, large tears rolling down his small cheeks out of sympathy for the tiny bird in his arms. Thor had known for quite a long time that Loki was an extremely gentle child. He didn't like seeing anything in pain whatsoever, whether it was other people or animals.

"Let's take it to the healers, then. Come on, Loki." Thor replied, lifting his small brother into his arms, carrying him and the baby bird back to the palace, listening as Loki whimpered, but cooed protectively to the bird. He couldn't help but think that had Loki been born female, he could one day be a wonderful mother.

They got to the healers' room in the palace and moved to find a nurse. "Oh, dear, what's wrong?" she asked, spying the tears the rolled down the youngest prince's cheeks.

"Birdie huwt." Loki replied to her, holding the little peeping chick to her. She nodded and took the little thing from his hands, examining it. It was standing rather well, but one of its wings was broken. She gently held a hand over the little thing, letting a white mist flow from her fingers and into the baby bird's wing, mending it.

Loki watched with awe, smiling when the bird seemed to peep with happiness again. "How you do that?" he asked the healer when she handed him the tiny bird.

"It's magic, my prince. I'm a mage. You might be, too, you'll have to ask your mother." She explained to the little boy with a smile. Thor thanked her and carried Loki back out to where he'd found the bird. He held his brother in the air, letting him put the chick back in its nest before the parent birds came back for it.

"Bye bye, birdie." Loki said to the little bird, waving to it before Thor put him down on the ground and took his hand. They walked back to the palace, keeping the little boy close to himself, keeping track of where he was at all times as they walked slowly back to the palace, moving at the pace Loki was comfortable with.

Frigga met them at the door of the palace, smiling at the boys. "Hello, dears. You're home just in time for lunch." She said to them with a grin, ushering the two boys over to the dining hall with her.

"Mama, we hewped birdie!" Loki said to her excitedly as she picked him up into her arms, holding him close. They walked down to the dining halls as a family.

"Oh, did you? How did you do that, dears?" she asked them with a smile as they walked, looking down at Thor and opening the door for them to go into the large room.

"The bird's wing was broken, so Loki carried it and I carried him to the healers and they fixed it." Thor replied with a smile as they walked into the room, taking their seats and beginning to gather the food that they were going to eat. Frigga smiled and listened as Loki started talking as he ate his grapes, babbling away and rambling on about nothing in particular.

After lunch, Frigga had Loki go to hug Odin before he was put down for a nap. "See you at supper, Daddy!" Loki said to Odin with a big grin as he hugged him.

The Allfather smiled and hugged the tiny Jotun back just as lovingly. "Have a nice nap, little Loki." He replied to the child before letting him go. The child slid off his lap and took Frigga's hand, walking with her back to his bedchambers that had changed from a baby's nursery to a room for a small boy.

Odin watched as his wife and adopted son walked away. He knew Loki would grow to be clever and cunning, and he'd soon discover all the power he had a mage. He knew he didn't exactly vocalize it, but he had his own little ways of letting his boys know how much he truly loved and cared about them, whether it was just smiling at them and ruffling their hair, or if it was hugging them close and telling them stories before bed. The brothers were so different. While Thor liked watching warriors, Loki watched bees in the gardens. Thor liked bedtime stories about battles, and Loki liked stories about people finding true love. They were polar opposites, but for some reason, they meshed together perfectly.


	3. Sickness

Chapter Three

Years more passed and the boys found themselves at six and ten years old. As they grew, they changed, though they were still as inseparable. They grew to be even more different in even more ways. While Thor started training in the art of warfare and fighting to become a warrior, Loki spent his days inside, studying his magic and attending to his other studies. He saw no value in having brawn and muscle like his older brother. Frigga often told him to take a break and walk around the palace with her, so he would.

Sometimes, Thor would find Loki at lunch and take his hand, begging him to go on an 'adventure' with him and his friends. Though Loki protested, he always ended up tagging along with his brother and friends.

One day, when Thor came in from training and down to lunch, he didn't see Loki anywhere. He looked around confusedly before running up to his mother.

"Mother, where's Loki?" he asked worriedly, looking up at her.

"I'm afraid Loki's fallen ill. He's in his room, but you are not to go in there without your father or I or a healer. I don't want you catching what he has." Frigga explained to Thor, who simply nodded and moved off to eat at the table. The blonde ate rather quickly and snuck a roll into his pocket before walking out of the room. He didn't care about the risk of getting sick like Loki, he just wanted to see his brother and make sure he would be fine. Loki had always been one to bounce back quickly. He would definitely bounce back from this, too.

Thor knocked on Loki's door softly before walking in to find his little brother lying ill in his bed, his face paler than usual and a cold sweat lining his brow. "Thor? What are you doing in here? I'll get you sick." He said weakly, his green eyes looking duller than usual.

"I wanted to see you, brother. I brought you a roll from lunch. It's still nice and warm, with butter, just the way you like it." Thor replied, walking up to his younger brother, pushing the raven hair from his face and gently taking his hands and folding them around the roll he'd brought him. He then helped Loki to sit up and lean against him, helping him to eat the roll.

"I hate being sick. I want to be able to play with you again." Loki whimpered as he finished the roll and Thor laid him back down, the blonde boy stroking his hair soothingly.

"You'll be alright, brother. You're always so good at healing. You'll be fine again in a couple days." Thor said optimistically, kissing his brother's cheek gently. "Now, you should get some sleep."

"Stay with me, Thor. Please." Loki replied to the other, holding onto his hand as tightly as he could in his weakened state.

"Alright, Loki. Shall I tell you a story to put you to sleep?"

Loki nodded and rested against the pillows as Thor began to tell him about a warrior and a princess falling in love and having to go through the problems of such a romance. The warrior had to go off to war for a few years, leaving the princess behind, worried. Though she could have gone off to find another man, she remained true to the warrior and waited until he returned home to her. When he did, they were married and had beautiful children.

Loki had fallen asleep by the time the story was finished. Thor smiled and stroked the other's hair lovingly, kissing his head. "Heal quickly, brother. Sleep well. I love you." He said softly to the other before covering him with his sheets and quilt. He then left the room, telling himself that Loki would be fine. He was always fine. He may not be as big as he was, but he was strong in his own way.

Though, days turned to a week and Loki was still sick. Healers were around him at all times, feeding him mild foods and medicine. Like Thor, nearly everybody had grown worried for the young prince, as things didn't seem to be going well at all. In fact, it seemed as if he was going downhill still. Thor would end up sleeping with his parents, as he would have nightmares about losing his darling brother every night.

Then, at about two weeks, they got a report that Loki was moving uphill again, the young boy's skin giving off a sort of glow. The healers said that they'd never seen anything like it before. But, they had reason to believe the young mage had started healing himself. After only three days of healing, Loki was perfect as ever, his pale skin looking normal again and his emerald eyes shining with life.

That morning, when he was told he could, he ran out of his room and down the hall to Thor's, letting himself into the room and running up to Thor's bed, shaking his shoulder.

"Brother, brother, wake up! Look, I'm fine again!" He said excitedly, as the blonde woke slowly, looking over at Loki and grinning.

"Indeed you are. Come here, brother." Thor replied with a grin, moving to hug Loki close to himself, kissing his forehead softly. They hugged each other like that for a while more before Thor finally slid out of his bed, taking hold of Loki's hand, walking down to the dining hall with him to eat breakfast.

The entire realm now knew that Loki was, in fact, a powerful mage. So, with Frigga's help, the young prince began studying and learning how to harness and control all that power. He'd study until lunch, and then would eat lunch right next to his older brother. After lunch, they'd go out to play together, never getting tired of spending time with each other.

Thor's fondness for Loki only grew, and vice versa. They formed an even closer bond as brothers, one that would be painful for both of them if it were to ever break.

Thor's friends grew to accept Loki as their friend as well, even if he was considerably younger than them, meaning they had to watch over the smaller boy and keep him from trouble. It grew harder and harder to do so, though, as Loki grew more and more mischievous as he grew up.

He kept them on their toes. And the little tricks would never end up hurting someone. They were all intentionally good and harmless. It was just Loki having his fun, and there wasn't any problem with that. After a long day of playing, Thor would wrap an arm around his brother, walking back to the palace with him to have a bath and go to bed. Everything was absolutely perfect. Though, that was before they both hit puberty. That was when they were just children.


	4. Sleipnir

**A/N: Hey, guys! Thanks for all the support so far. Also, I'm not sorry about this chapter and the next one, seeing as it'll be a two parter. I really wanted to write it, so here you go. Still not sorry.**

* * *

Chapter Four

It was when Loki was fifteen years of age, and Thor nineteen that things began to get different for the brothers. Loki had always spent a lot of time with his elder brother, but never like this. He blamed it on puberty, the way his heart began to beat quicker and his stomach flipped whenever Thor so much as held his hand. Apparently, the feelings were mutual, as many servants had stumbled upon the pair kissing lovingly in the hallways. Each time they were caught, they'd plead to the servant who'd caught them not to tell their parents.

So, things went on like that for a while, the two brothers falling in love with each other even more as each day passed.

They went about their lives in the eyes of the public, letting them all believe they were merely very close brothers who'd kiss each other's cheeks every so often. It was all perfectly normal.

Then, on a Tuesday morning, Odin decided that Asgard needed a wall around it to act as a protective barrier between their realm and their enemies. Of course, this was accepted quickly as a great idea. Though, the only problem was that none of the gods really wanted to have to pay the great sum of money it would take to build that wall, leaving them in a rut.

That was, until a mysterious traveler rode through the realm, making his way to the palace to tell Odin that he could be the one to build the wall for them. All he asked in return was the sun, the moon, and the goddess Freya as his bride. Though, when asked, Freya absolutely refused to let herself be sold to some random traveler for a wall. Odin was caught in a rut.

"Father, I think that I know a solution to our troubles." Loki said to Odin and the other gods that surrounded about a day later, a small mischievous smirk playing on his lips.

"Speak, then, Loki. What is your plan?" Odin asked as he looked up at his youngest son.

"The builder will get his requests as payment, if and only if he builds the entire wall in the next six months. It's a fair bargain; though there's no possible way he could do it. If and when he fails, he builds the rest of the wall for us completely free." Loki explained with a smile, smiling even more when the other gods smiled as well and nodded, approving of the idea completely and thanking Loki for coming up with it.

Odin smiled a bit at his youngest son and nodded. "That's a marvelous idea, Loki. Would you do the honor of sending the builder in from the hall so we may tell him our conditions?"

Loki smiled with pride and nodded before walking over to the door. He was glad to be able to measure up to Thor's brawn with his brains at long last. He walked up to the large doors, smiling pleasantly at the builder, waving him in. "Come on inside, we're ready for you."

The builder followed the young prince into the room obediently, kneeling down before Odin when he got up to him, Loki taking his place by Thor's side, smiling up at him as the blonde ruffled his hair affectionately.

"What are your conditions, your majesty?" the builder asked Odin as he knelt down before him.

"You are to build the wall and you will get the repayment you asked for if and only if you build it in six months. Otherwise, you will build the wall until it's finished with nothing as repayment." Odin explained to him.

The man nodded, smiled, and took his horse out of the palace to begin his work on the wall.

The Gods watched as the man made progress and when six months came, they were alarmed and angry to find that the wall was almost complete. They all vocalized this when Odin held a meeting of all the gods.

"It was the little trickster Loki who got us all in this mess! He ought to be the one to clean it up!" One man said, the rest of the gods agreeing. Loki looked to Thor, who just rested a hand on his shoulder. He knew the blonde had faith in him and knew he could do it.

"If that's how you all feel, I haven't a choice. I'll save our wall, worry not." Loki said with a sigh before leaving the room to walk out to the builder outside, putting on a charming smile. He could plainly see that the man's horse was doing a majority of the heavy lifting. He'd have to lure it away somehow.

To keep the builder from knowing that he was watching him, he made small, polite conversation with him, insisting that he just wanted to make sure he was comfortable. He soon left the scene to find a quiet, deserted place where he could put the next step to his plan into action. He glanced around and stripped down nude, hiding his clothes in a pot before using his magic to take the form of a pure white mare.

Like that, he worked on luring the workhorse away and into the wooded area of the realm. The builder tried to keep hold on the animal he called Svadilfari. Loki whinnied to him, swishing his tail a bit. He then started running as he saw Svadilfari break free off the builder, chasing him deep into the woods.

Loki slowed down, growing tired and panted a bit, turning back to look at the other horse as he walked to stand next to him, nuzzling him gently with his nose. It never occurred to Loki that this was asking permission. Loki just figured he'd humor the animal and nuzzle him in return.

Everything else was a blur. He heard Svadilfari whinny happily before walking behind him. He suddenly felt the horse on his lower back and a sharp pain shoot through him. He didn't know what was happening until after it was done and he lay on the ground sweaty, the seed of the horse between his legs. He looked up at the horse and sighed, taking his mare form again when he saw how confused the other horse was.

Months passed, and Svadilfari never left his side, unless it was to get them both food. Loki's belly grew steadily with the child they'd created nestled within him. When he went into labor, Svadilfari was away, getting them both something to eat. So, he walked as quickly as he could to find help.

He was lucky enough to be found by Sif as she, the Warriors Three, and Thor had gone out on another hunt for the missing prince.

"Thor, help! I think she's in labor!" She called over to the blonde, pointing to the mare with the swollen midsection. Thor and the other three ran over to Sif and the mare none of them would have ever guessed was Loki.

"Let's get her to the stables as quickly as possible." Fandral said, joining Sif in gently guiding the laboring mare out of the field and into the stables, guiding her into the birthing stall and helping her to lie down just as her water broke. Fandral and Sif moved to soothe the horse, as she instinctively knew what to do, giving birth to the foal. Once the small animal was born, she instinctively licked it clean, bonding with her new baby.

Everyone in witness was taken aback by the appearance of the foal. It was smaller than most foals when it was born. It was pure gray, and had eight legs. Then, the oddest thing yet, happened. Before their eyes, the mare changed and shrunk down to the nude body of Loki. They watched as Loki took hold of the foal, and the foal turned into a human boy with a mess of gray hair on his head.

"My baby… My sweet little Sleipnir…" Loki cooed to the child, holding him close as he just lay there, curled up in a ball with his son held protectively in his arms.

Thor sighed and knelt down to Loki, gently stroking his hair. He could tell it had been a long time since he'd washed it, as it had grown curly and long. He removed the red cape from his armor, draping it over his brother and nephew, wrapping them both in it and lifting them up to carry them back to the palace. He worried for Loki's sake and the sake of little Sleipnir that Odin would take to the child kindly.


	5. The Verdict

Chapter Five

Loki cuddled up against Thor's chest as he was covered and wrapped in the other man's red cape, holding Sleipnir close to his chest. He was glad it had been Thor and the others who'd found him. His wouldn't have known what to do after the birth without them.

Thor held Loki protectively against himself as they walked back to the palace together, only hoping for the best for his brother and his newborn nephew. He didn't know if their father would accept the child, seeing as he'd been born from his youngest son and a horse out of wedlock. It was an odd situation, one that had never happened before at all in Asgard.

Loki smiled as he held Sleipnir close to his chest, gazing into the face of his baby boy. He cooed softly to the child as they walked together, smiling all the while.

Thor smiled as he heard his brother cooing and just loving his baby boy. He couldn't help but wonder if, perhaps one day, Loki would coo like that while cradling the baby they'd had together. Of course, they'd be married first. This only brought images of Loki in the white, long, flowing bridal robes walking towards him. They'd take their vows; promise their eternal love to each other, then they'd seal it with a kiss in front of the entire realm.

Thor forced himself to shake those thoughts from his head. They were brothers- such things were improper. Though, he honestly couldn't see himself marrying anyone other than his younger brother. He sighed softly as he held Loki close to him, entering the large palace with him. He wondered what to do, but soon decided on taking Loki down to the healers.

The ladies in the healing room seemed shocked at the reappearance of the lost prince in Thor's arms. They quickly surrounded the two men, guiding Thor over to a bed and helping him to lay Loki down on the soft mattress. When everything grew silent, it became evident that the raven-haired prince was cooing lovingly and softly to a small baby he held closely to his chest.

Thor and the healers just watched in awe as Loki cared for the child expertly, as if he'd known how to all along. Though, perhaps it was purely instinctual. Loki felt his heart melt at the sound of his little Sleipnir's cooing in return to him.

"Excuse me, your highness, if this is too bold, but is that your child?" one of the healers piped up gently, stepping a bit closer to the youngest prince.

"It is. He's my son, and I his mother." Loki replied softly, smiling a bit as he held the child close and cuddled him lovingly.

The healers fell silent for a bit before looking to each other and back to the raven-haired prince curiously. They soon decided that Odin and Frigga had better come to meet their first grandchild, so one of them rushed down to the throne room and another went to the garden where Frigga would always be in the afternoons. They brought the king and queen down to the healers room, leading them both over to where Loki lay, still cooing and just adoring his child.

Frigga rushed over to Loki, kneeling down on the ground beside him and just hugging him tightly. "My son, my baby boy, you're alright…" she said softly, kissing his forehead and smiling down to him.

"Mother, thank you. Giving birth is agony, but you did it for Thor and I. Thank you." Loki said to her with a smile up to her.

Frigga just smiled back to him, kissing his forehead. She wondered if Loki would ever need to truly know of his true heritage. The boy could live his eternal life happily, never once thinking of finding out the truth about his real parentage. He could be happy all his life and never once doubt that they were his family, which they were.

Her eyes drifted down to the newborn baby her son had cradled protectively against his chest. The child had his green eyes and a mess of soft gray hair atop his head. She'd known her little boy was powerful, but she never thought he was capable of shape shifting enough to bear and birth a child. Though, she didn't care about her son's abnormality. She was proud of him and was proud to be the child's grandmother.

"What's his name, my darling boy?" she asked softly, gently stroking the child's hair.

"Sleipnir. His name is Sleipnir." Loki replied with a smile to her and down at his child.

"Loki, who is the father? Why is he not here to support you and your child?" Odin asked with a small frown, growing concerned for his youngest son and newborn grandson.

Loki felt his face flush a bit at the question. "The father was that builder's horse. He's probably somewhere in the forest now." He replied softly. He then went on to explain how the horse had quite literally taken him by surprise and impregnated him.

Odin sighed and rubbed his temples. When picturing the arrival of his first grandchild, he'd never pictured Loki being the one to bear it, or a horse being the father. Honestly, there were times when things like these made him wonder if Loki just did these things to see what he'd do. The situation certainly was a bizarre one.

"Loki, you know that child cannot ever be considered and heir to the throne as it was born out of wedlock." He said with a sigh. He had to admit, though, Loki seemed as though he would make a good mother to the child. But the boy needed a father figure in his life.

"Yes, father, I know." Loki replied softly, looking up to the All-Father.

"The child needs a father figure. Loki, if you wish to keep the child and raise him as your own, you must find a man suitable to marry in two months' time." He decided with a sigh.

Loki sighed and nodded in agreement. Whenever he pictured his wedding, he'd seen himself falling in love with the person first and having a relationship with them for a while before they were wed. But, he wanted nothing more than to keep his baby safe and with him, so he'd do it.


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT

**I'm honestly very sorry it's been so long. I was away on vacation in Washington DC. Again, so sorry for the hiatus. But, I've really got a problem. See, the thing is that I've lost interest and motivation to continue writing this one. That said, though, I don't want to let it just go and be abandoned. **

**So, I'm going to be putting Sticking Together up for adoption. **

**If you're interested, please PM me with your email and why you'd like to take it over and I'll send you the files. **

**I'm so sorry, but I suppose this was just one of those fics that started off well, but I just can't continue on with.**

**Thank you all so much for your support, I'm sorry.**


End file.
